The prior art has disclosed shoes with a sole shape convexly rounded in the running direction, with an inserted soft heel part. As a result of the thereby deliberately softened shoe-base design of the so-called Masai-Barefoot-Technology (MBT) shoe, the foot loses the hold characterizing a physiological locomotion and the support. This should have an effect on relatively large parts of the hold and support muscles because there now is the need to actively keep the body balanced. As a result of these constantly required minimal compensation movements and strains of the foot muscles while seeking secure standing, wearing MBT shoes should lead to coordination training being carried out on a permanent basis and additional parts of the skeletal muscles being used. Depending on the muscular state of the wearer, simple walking in these shoes should in particular result in a strengthening of the leg, abdominal and back muscles. This should indirectly lead to a decrease in the load on joints. Moreover, by strengthening the muscles near the joints, MBT shoes should have a preventative action against one-sided overloading and tenseness.
Controversy surrounds the alleged health benefits that can be obtained from wearing MBT shoes. Until now, it has not been possible to show a significant improvement in coordination ability as a result of wearing MBT shoes, with wearing the shoes being perceived to be difficult and not very comfortable as a result of the shape of the sole which is convexly rounded in the running direction, and moreover possibly leading to pain during wear. Finally, as a result of the special sole shape, MBT shoes are generally also perceived as not looking very attractive.